Where We Land
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Do I love you? Do I hate you? I can't make up my mind. So, let's free fall and see where we land...
1. The Deal

**A/N: Hello! So, this story is dedicated to all my wonderful supporters. No matter how long or short of time you have supported me, I thank you all for giving me the time of day. So, this story will be five chapters long, and here's chapter one! I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Do I love you? Do I hate you? I can't make up my mind. So, let's free fall and see where we land. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line, nothing else.**

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

Love is created from scratch. It's not pre-made. You can't just follow directions on the side of the box, and hope it turns out good. Loves a little more complex than that...

"Carly!" Freddie Benson called, entering apartment 8C, "You here?"

Then, he heard footsteps descending the stairs. Freddie knew who it was, so he continued talking, "Carly, can you come with-" Then, he saw it was not who he expected. It was Sam Puckett.

"Why are you here?" She said, obviously disappointed to see him. She proceeded to the couch and sat down.

"I could ask you the same question," He retorted and then, he sat down next to her, "Where's Carly?"

Sam then turned to face him, "Her Granddad fell down the stairs; they went to Yakima." Freddie's voice changed from urgency to concern.

"Is he okay?" She stood up and walked toward the kitchen. He got up and leaned his elbows against the island that held the Shay's computer. Sam got two diet root beers from the fridge and then closed it with her foot. As she walked back to the island, you could hear the taping of her footsteps that sounded from her platform shoes.

She looked at Freddie blankly, and then, continued, "He broke his leg, they're just watching over him for a couple of days," Freddie let out his breath, relieved his injuries weren't serious.

"So, why are _you_ here?" He queried. She, to his surprise, and a bottle opener. She quickly popped the top of the two root beers and set one in front of Freddie, "Thanks."

"I was hungry," She said, simply, taking a sip of her beverage, "and because Carly texted me and said she wasn't sure if they locked the door."

"Did they?" Freddie was curious. He took a sip of his drink and then waited for the blonde to answer.

"Yup," She gave a slight, toothless grin. She set the bottle of root beer aside for a moment.

"How'd you pick the lock?" After he said that, she let her teeth show in her smile. He knew her so well. She pulled out a paper clip that had been taken out of its original shape. He nodded, as if he should've expected that.

"So, why are you here?" He sighed sadly.

"My aunt's getting married in three days," Sam gave a look that pressed for more information, "I'm the best man, but I don't have somebody to walk with and she needs another bridesmaid, so I was going to ask Carly if she could come."

Freddie was disappointed, and Sam could see that, but her response didn't express it, "Well, shucks for you."

He gave her a look of annoyance, "Later."

He took his drink and started to walk out the door. Then, realization struck him, _he needed a girl_ _for the wedding. _He gave a sly grin and then, turned around setting the bottle right where it was before he picked it up. She gave him a look, the same one she'd given earlier, pressing for information.

"Can _you _come with me?"

* * *

"Sam, please, I don't have any other choice," Sam had now moved to the couch, with her drink in her left hand and Freddie was still by the island, "It's in Los Angeles and the plane ride's paid for. My mom can't go otherwise I wouldn't, but she's making me," Sam scrunched her nose at the thought of going with him, "I have to bring someone."

She thought for a moment. A whole day with people related to him and, more disturbingly, his mother. She wasn't sure she could handle that. Then, on the pro side, she could use this to blackmail him later. She smiled deceptively at the thought. Then, she looked at him, she did kind of feel bad for him. She took a deep breath.

"Fine," Freddie's expression changed, relaxing and appearing relieved, "but you owe me a favor."

Knowing that there was no other option, he agreed.

"Oh, and one more thing," She added. He nodded, "what's my dress look like?"

He smiled, "My aunt sent it over for whoever I was going to bring. She guessed the size, but I think you'll fit in it."

Freddie led Sam across the hall to his apartment and opened the door. She followed him inside as he searched for the dress. She waited in the living room and in a few moments he returned with the black bag that held the dress.

He handed it to her and she sat it on a couch that was in the room. Freddie stood beside her as she pulled the zipper of the bag down to open it and expose the dress. She started to examine it.

It was a sky blue dress that was fitting at the top, but went out into a ruffled skirt. There was a light layer of glitter that cover the top and a navy blue belt that went around the middle of the dress. She looked at his face and he smiled, hoping she wouldn't back out of going with him. It was pretty, but not really Sam's style.

"This," She finally broke the silence, "This is the dress?"

He tensed up, but nodded assuringly.

She sighed, "Better be one _big _favor," The corners of his mouth rose as he relaxed. She gently put the dress away, zipping the bag back up, "I'll go try it on," She headed to the direction of the bathroom. Freddie waited.

Just minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing only moments before.

"Does it fit?" He said, concerned by the fact she wasn't actually _wearing_ the dress.

"Perfectly," she draped the bag over her right arm.

"You sure?" He pushed.

"Just trust me," he nodded, deciding to do just that, "so, when are we leaving?"

He was now standing across from her, "Tomorrow night," she nodded, "Seven o' clock."

With that being said, she replied, "See you then," and she and her dress left the apartment, leaving Freddie alone in his thoughts.

A few days with Sam? After all that has happened between them?

Good luck...

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Please review!**


	2. What You Don't Know

**A/N: Hello, Fanfictioners! Thanks to ****Invader Johnny**** and ****Princess-Warrior 17**** for reviewing for chapter 1! I would love to get more reviews(hint, hint) ;). I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is the property of Nickelodeon & Dan Schneider!**

**Chapter 2: What you don't know...**

Freddie arrived at the airport at six forty five. Sam said she'd meet him by the entrance.

"Benson," A familiar voice sounded, causing his head to turn toward its direction. It was Sam.

"Hey," he greeted, "here's your ticket." She had two suitcases and so did he. They went to find their seats. When they did they put their luggage in the above storage.

"We still have time," Sam suggested, "let's go get food."

Before Freddie could say anything, she was already on her way out. He followed her out. She walked a long way and then decided on getting a hot dog. Freddie checked his watch.

Six fifty five.

"Sam, we gotta go, now!" She quickly finished the hot dog, but then said, "I can't run in these," She pointed to her platform shoes.

Freddie thought quickly. He bent down and Sam got on his back. He instructed her to wrap her arms around his neck. He started running, surprisingly fast. Sam was smiling, although she would never let Freddie see it. Little did she know, Freddie was doing the same.

They arrived back at six fifty nine, just in time. Freddie, out of breath, put Sam down and they headed back to their seats. For the next eighteen hours Sam and Freddie were stuck on a plane, sitting...with each other.

They had only been on the plane for about two hours. Sam was sitting by the window, staring at it. Freddie looked at her, studying her expressions. She was holding her Pear Pod, and Freddie saw the songs she'd been playing: "Where We Land" by Ed Sheeran, "POV" by McFly , and "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift.

She had been smiling through "Where We Land". He had missed that smile; she hadn't showed it in a long time. It made him grin to see her like that.

After a few minutes, Freddie had fallen asleep. Sam looked over to ask him something about the wedding. She smiled brightly when she saw him, out like a light. She continued to stare out the window, grinning widely.

_9 hours later_

Freddie slowly opened his eyes and found his sight to be blurry. He rubbed his eyes and his sight returned to normal. He found that they only had seven hours left in the flight. Then, he noticed weight on his right shoulder.

He turned to see blonde curls of Sam Puckett scattered on his shoulder. He smiled and saw that she was still holding her Pear Pod. I had the picture file opened up. Out of curiousity, I started to look at it.

I clicked through the pictures. Most of them were Carly and her being insane, but then he saw some of him and her...when they were little. He smiled at the memories. He found that there was more pictures of them than her and Carly. It made him wonder what it meant. He put it back in her hand and rested his head against hers. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad...

* * *

The plane had finally landed and Freddie and Sam were going to stay at a hotel.

"Hello," Freddie greeted a lady at the front desk, who seemed to be doing absolutely nothing, "we need to check in." She looked up at him, and then glanced back down at the newspaper she was holding. He looked at Sam.

"I got it," She said, stepping in front of Freddie, "YO, LADY, WE NEED TO CHECK IN NOW!" The lady appeared to be frightened and got up. Sam gave a satisfied smirk.

"We only have one room available tonight," She said, inching away from Sam.

"We need_ two_!" Sam urged.

They had already checked every other hotel in the area, and they were all booked solid. Freddie pulled Sam aside for a minute.

"We have to take the room," He had a look of desperation, "what other choice do we have?" Sam sighed, knowing that was true and then walked back over to the desk.

"We'll take it," She gave Sam the room key and they proceeded to it. The last thing Sam wanted to do is share a room with Freddie.

A few minutes later, they were in the room, unpacking. Freddie was done sooner than Sam. After they were both done, Sam headed to the bathroom and Freddie turned on the television.

Sam came back in a t-shirt, shorts and flip flops. She turned the TV off and stood in front of it. Then, she spoke, "We have time, let's do something."

He looked at her and sat up, "Like what?" He looked up at her blue orbs staring down at him.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out on the way," She smiled and grabbed his arm, as they headed outside.

They started out by going to see a movie, but it was so awful. So, Sam, being who she was, went and complained.

"Hey! I want my money back!" She yelled, quite frustrated. When a theater employee rejected her request, Sam tried to beat her up over the counter, but Freddie grabbed her hips and pulled her back. With that, the employee ran away, "Yeah, you better run away!"

Freddie guided her out. They realized how hungry they were. They had been surviving the last twelve hours on airplane food and that stuff isn't all it's cracked up to be. So, they went to a local restaurant.

A waitress came to the side of the table, "Can I take your-?" She didn't finish because she caught a glimpse of Sam, "Sam?" Sam looked at her and her eyes lit up.

"Grace?" Sam stood up and they hugged. Freddie watched in amazement. He had never seen Sam connect with someone like that. She took their order and went to make the food.

"Who was that?" Freddie questioned. Sam looked at him, her face falling slightly. She swallowed.

"She was my babysitter," Freddie nodded in understanding, "when my dad left." He knew that was a tough subject. He told her she didn't have to go on, but she refused to listen, "She was there. After he left, my mom was still, silent, disheartened. Grace always knew what to say when I felt...well, bad about him. I used to think it was my fault. She used to be...my escape."

Freddie looked at her sincerely, "What's your escape now?" Before she could answer, Grace came back. It was officially a closed subject. After they finished, Freddie paid and Sam started to walk out. He watched her for a moment, then followed.

After the fighting, and the hate, he'd almost forgotten that Sam was one of the strongest people he knew, both physically and mentally. He felt a connection to her, he didn't care what it was because it felt...

..._right._

**A/N: I feel like this is a very important chapter, but I want to know what you think. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge) ;).**


	3. Going Somewhere

**A/N: Hey, everyone. In all, honesty, I'm not having a very good day, but I'm still going to post in hopes that it will make me feel better. So, this is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon and the House M.D. writers for inspiring a line in this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Going Somewhere**

They went on a walk and got ice cream, which Sam put in Freddie's face. She laughed and when he saw her smiling, his anger faded, and he did the same thing to her.

They got back at around eight o'clock at night. Sam went into the bathroom, with clothing in her hands and Freddie sat on the bed in silence. He reflected the day in his head. She came out a moment later dressed in pajamas. She went over to her suitcase. She pulled out a box. Freddie noticed it was a board game.

"Sorry?" He questioned.

"For what?" He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean you brought the board game 'Sorry' to L.A. form Seattle?" She sat in on the bed and started taking it out of the box.

"That's exactly what it I did," He smiled and they started setting it up.

Sam won, which was expected by Freddie. Sam seemed like the person who could win everything.

Sam put up her hair and they were laying on the opposite sides of bed. Somehow being next to each other made them a little nervous. Then, Freddie started to hear Sam snore. He laughed quietly, and covered her a little more with the blankets.

"Thanks for today," He thought about the day again and then added, "Sammy."

He turned out the lights and drifted off. Little did he know, Sam was faking.

A smile crept on her face.

* * *

"Freddie!" Freddie woke up to the sound of Sam. They had no time to waste. They both grabbed their attire and headed to the wedding hall. Once they got to the hall, Freddie and Sam sat down for a minute.

"I wanted to thank you," Sam said, earning a confused look from the brunette, "for being a friend yesterday, when I needed one." He hugged her, and she hugged back. Before he could respond, they were being told they had to get ready.

Sam went to the back and ran into the bride. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh, hello," The bride greeted. Sam decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Sam Puckett, I came with Freddie." She gained a look of realization, "I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny," She told Sam to follow her and in a few seconds they were in a dressing room. It was rather big. It made Sam wonder if all the girls were getting dressed in there.

"He talks about you, you know," The bride said to Sam. Sam urged her to continue with the expression that claimed her face, "Freddie told me how mean and vicious you are," Sam looked almost disappointed, but the bride continued, "He also told me that you're strong and funny and his best friend." Sam didn't smile, but she wanted to. He really felt that way? Even after the way she treated him all these years? Even after their break up? Sam snapped herself out of her thoughts.

"Okay, thanks for helping me," Jenny left and Sam got dressed and did her makeup.

Meanwhile, Freddie was finishing putting his tux on. He thought about all that had happened in the short time they'd been in Los Angeles. He thought of how fun it had been. It was actually the most fun he'd had in a very long time. All he knew is that he felt different. Maybe he had made the right choice, bringing Sam instead of Carly.

_30 minutes later_

There was only ten minutes until the wedding. Freddie walked out of his dressing room. Then, he saw her.

Her hair was curled, she had light makeup and she wore black, short heels. She looked amazing.

"Hey," he said, walking up to Sam, "you look..." There were no words for it. She was..._glowing_. She smiled at his lack of words.

"You too." They stared at each other for a minute. They hadn't felt this happy since they were together. He saw the way she was looking at him. It was the exact same look he'd seen at the restaurant. She had given it to Grace. She was connecting to him. It felt so right.

They didn't realized that their lips were only an inch apart. They were about to connect when, "Positions everyone." With that, Sam and Freddie turned away and got in their positions. The music started, and Sam and Freddie were second to walk down the aisle.

Freddie walked arm and arm with Sam down the rather long church. Through the entire ceremony Sam and Freddie stared at each other, thinking about how they had almost kissed. They smiled.

When the bride kissed her groom, everyone in the room was in a state of happiness. They walked down the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party, including Sam and Freddie.

It took about twenty minutes to clear the wedding hall. Sam and Freddie were about to leave when Sam fell down the stairs. Freddie quickly ran to her side, as she clutched her head. He helped her sit up and asked her if she was okay.

"And Carly wonders why I don't wear heals," Freddie looked at her head, concerned, "I'm fine." He helped her up and they sat on the stairs. Freddie grabbed her head and looked at it closer to see if he'd missed something. He saw nothing, but Sam was looking at him. He looked like he cared and the day before when she told her story, after all the terrible things she said to him, he listened. He actually cared about her.

They had always bickered and then made up, even when they dated. They hadn't fought since they got to Los Angeles. The question was...why? All the good times they had suddenly come to mind. The mental institution being one of them. How he kissed her, being the sappy nub he was. She couldn't come to terms with her feelings. What was happening?

They both headed to the location of the reception in the same limo. They sat on opposite sides, both of them staring out the window. Sam thought about him the whole way there and her question: _What was happening?_ She took a deep breath when they arrived. She knew what the answer was.

_They both knew that this was going somewhere._

**A/N: I love this chapter, I hope you do too. Please review!**


	4. I Got The Chance

**A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter...enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or "Where We Land" by Ed Sheeran.**

**Chapter 4: I Got The Chance**

They arrived at the reception and went inside. As the cheering and shouting was going on, Sam and Freddie walked arm and arm through the door. It was silent to them. The whole world disappeared and the only thing they heard was their thoughts.

Sam remembered the night in the elevator. How much it hurt to know that it was ending and to know how much they loved each other. She never wanted to feel like that again. The only thing that Sam wanted was an explanation. This thing between them shouldn't happen twice. So, why _is_ it happening?

Freddie remembered the night at the lock-in. The hurt across her face when he came out was apparent. He just wanted her to be happy. When she kissed him, he didn't stop her because he really didn't..._want _to. The truth was that there had always between them. _What am I gonna do?_, Freddie thought.

After the bride and groom walked in, and all the big stuff for the reception was done, Sam saw Freddie sitting down on a bench that had been provided for the reception. Everyone was dancing but them. She sat down next to him and noticed him looking at his hands.

She didn't know what to say, she just had to say _something_, "You owe me a favor."

He looked at her and sighed, "What do you want?"

She looked at him and grinned. She stood up and held out her right hand. He looked at her with confusion.

"A dance," He took her hand, stunned. This was her favor? Her BIG favor? Did he miss something?

They approached the dance floor, and, as if on cue, a familiar slow song came on. They put their arms around each other, waiting for the other to say something.

"Are you sure _this _is what you want?" He asked, still confused.

"You gonna try to talk me out of it?" The instrumental of the song stopped and the lyrics began to play.

_Treat me beneath this clear night sky_

_And I will lie with you_

"No," He wasn't sure what to say, but it seemed like it was necessary to say something else, "You snore."

"Nope," She smiled and added, "I wanted to thank you for yesterday too." He looked shocked and then looked as if he should've seen that one coming a mile away.

_I start to feel those butterflies_

_when I'm next to you_

"You were awake," Sam nodded briefly and seemed to gain some sort of amusement out of it. Sam grew a little more serious.

"Jenny told me," She started, earning a confused and questioning look from the brunette.

_Tell me your secrets_

_Give me a friend_

"About what you said about me," He looked down and his expression tensed, "Thanks for being my best friend too, when I really need you." He looked happy almost as he stared deeply into her blue orbs that, under the lights, seemed to glisten like a diamond.

_Let all the good times flood in_

"Well, even though you always cause me pain," He started, Sam still looking at him, "My favorite memories are with you."

_Do I love you?_

_Do I hate you?_

_I can't make up my mind_

"Because of those, I don't know if I hate you or..." He trailed off. Sam waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"What are some of these memories?" She said, too curious to let the question wait any longer.

"I remember one where you and I went to a scary movie and everyone else was so scared that they left, but you stayed, and, after that I couldn't leave," She remembered the screams of the people. It was a sight to see.

_So let's free fall _

_And see where we land_

"When we were dating," She swallowed, afraid to hear the memory, "I gave you that gold bracelet and that look on your face..." She couldn't help the corners of her mouth that turned upward.

_It's been this way since we were young_

"We fought, but then, I gave you that and we made up," Then, Sam chimed in, "Like we always do."

_We'll fight and then make up_

They looked deeply at each other as they continued to dance. Then, Freddie said, "You never did tell me what your escape was..."

"That's because you should already know," She said, softly, "_who_ it is..." He smiled, knowing she had indirectly answered his question.

_I'll breathe your air into my lungs_

_when I feel your touch_

When they both heard that line, they remembered the night at the lock-in, when the relationship between them had reached a whole new stage.

_Tell me your secrets_

_Give me a friend_

"I'm glad I came with you." She lost eye contact with him as he looked at her. He studied her expression. She was tense, but there was a certain glow in her.

After this whole experience, and what they went through, what was left to say?

_Let all the good times flood in_

She expected him to say nothing else, but he did. She snapped her head to look at him when he said, "There's one good thing that came out of this."

She had the look in her eye as if to urge him to keep talking. He smiled, making her wait for an answer.

_Do I love you?_

_Do I hate you?_

_I can't make up my mind_

He said nothing, which was annoying Sam, "I'm pretty sure that thought wasn't finished." He grinned wider, getting a kick out of it.

_So let's free fall _

_And see where we land_

"I couldn't make up my mind," She listened, intently, "I didn't how to feel, but the best thing happened while we were here." Again, she urged him to continue, this time, by threatening to punch him.

_Da da da da _

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

"You told me about Grace," Sam remembered that, her face falling a bit, "and even though attacking the theater employee wasn't your best option, it made my day." Sam laughed lightly at that memory.

_Tell me your secrets_

_Give me a friend_

"I'm glad I brought you, Sam." With that, her smile grew wide, satisfied with that answer.

Little did she know, that wasn't _really_ the answer.

_Let all the good times flood in_

Freddie leaned toward Sam, their faces only inches apart.

_Do I love you?_

_Do I hate you?_

_I can't make up my mind_

Finally, their lips connected, both of them feeling satisfied that this was the outcome of their short journey.

_So let's free fall_

Freddie swallowed when they separated. He kept eye contact with her and their faces remained only a few inches apart when Freddie said, "I got the chance to fall in love with you all over again."

With that, Sam kissed him again, knowing that her one BIG favor hadn't been wasted after all.

_And see where we land..._

**A/N: Next chapter will be important too! Please review!**


	5. Epilogue: Who's Responsible For This?

**A/N: This is really short, but very important. I'm really happy I added this!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Dan Schneider.**

**Epilogue: Who's Responsible for this?**

_Carly's POV_

I sat down on my couch, checking my phone for any new calls or texts. The one text I had received was from Sam. She told me to call her as soon as possible. So, that's what I did.

She told me everything that had happened while they were in L.A.. I was so happy for them. She asked me how my granddad was doing, and I said he was doing better.

After a few minutes, the call ended with her telling me she'd talk to me more when she got home.

Spencer came running down the stairs, "Did it work?" He seemed very antsy.

I smiled and said, "Like a charm," They high-fived and Spencer sat down next to her, "I kind of feel bad, though." Spencer looked semi-confused.

"Why? Because of you, Sam and Freddie realized something important." He had a hint of encouraging in his voice.

"I know, but I lied to Sam, my best friend! I mean granddad wasn't even hurt and I told her that," I had an expression of guilt across my face. I looked down at my fingers, "I mean, we went to a hotel just to get them together!"

Spencer tapped her shoulder, "Have you ever heard of lying for a good cause?" I smiled and realized he was right, we had done the right thing.

Yes, Spencer and I had had planned this whole thing. Mrs. Benson told us about the wedding, I told Spencer and he came up with the idea. We honestly didn't think it would work, I mean, Sam and Freddie have a lot of differences, but they had one thing in common: They were both incredibly stubborn. I had seen the way they both were hurting after the break-up. It was a mistake for them to split. I just wanted them to be happy again.

I decided I wouldn't tell them. The satisfaction of just me...and Spencer knowing was enough.

You have the ingredients. The hate and the love, that lovely contradiction, the constant pain and pleasure, another lovely one.

This love_ was_ complex. It still is and always will be.

After all the hard work you put into stirring those ingredients and seeing the love you created...

...making it from scratch was so worth it.


End file.
